warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan Battles
Allegiance RiverClan: Leader: Fallenstar- Calico she-cat with green eyes Mentor, Shellpaw Deputy: Ragingfire- black she-cat with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Troutfin- calico she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Blazetail- amber tabby she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Kinkpaw Hollowheart- gray she-cat with green eyes Frostbite- light gray she-cat with white patches and green eyes Apprentice, Leopardpaw Redsplash- black and red tom with one blue and amber eye Birdsong- brown pointed she-cat with blue eyes Streamheart- white and gray she-cat with blue eyes Sandheart- ginger tabby she-cat Apprentice, Snakepaw Silentsong- white and gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentices: Kinkpaw- curly calico she-cat with yellow eyes Shellpaw- cream she-cat with amber eyes Leopardpaw- spotted brown she-cat with green eyes Snakepaw- gray tabby tom with amber eyes Queens: None Elders: Brownsky- brown calico and white she-cat Oakflood- white and brown she-cat with blind blue eyes, due to age Rogues: Redstrike- amber tabby tom with green eyes Prologue In the moonlight, ferns rustle as an calico she-cat padded through the territory. Her eyes racing across the area for any other cats beside the one she was with. She stepped out into the moonlight, the beautiful calico glancing around calmly" Applefall are you coming?" She knew it was quite risky to do this alone but it was something she must do. The tom had taken her mother, his evil ways will not hurt her family no more. It was almost as if Icefall was forgotten, and her mother was expecting again. Applefall stepped out of the shadows" It's nice you want to talk, I'm sorry about all the anger, Fallensong." Fallensong meow" Oh don't worry about it, I was fishbrain to stay angry." Applefall tilted his head" So what you invited me out here for?" Fallensong purred" To talk of course, we can't let our hatred last, these are my siblings and your kits after all." Applefall nodded" True and Tempeststar won't want us enemies." Fallensong rose to her paws" Your right Applefall, she won't want enemies, she would want me to take care of the kits." Applefall tilted her head" What are you talking about, we'll both be taking care of them." Fallensong lash her paws across his throat, blood gushing out. Applefall started at his throat before staring back at her before straggering. Fallensong leaned forward snarling" You fool, you think I would let you replace my father who was in my mother's life for so long, I will take care of my family. Foolish tom, you should had stayed away, killed by your own temptations." Fallensong turned around washing her claws in the river, removing the trace of blood before dragging Applefall's body to the river to remove her scent. Fallensong washed the blood from her before leaving Applefall in the spot. Chapter 1 Fallenstar stretched her limbs, she remembered that day. The day that she murdered Applefall, she also remembered the day that she murdered Tempeststar in her own rage. She didn't mean to kill her mother but her mother made her so mad, how could she forget about father. Icefall was the best father ever, he always played with her and Fallenstar, he also supported her. Ever since the storm that killed him and so many cats in RiverClan, nothing was the same. Since then Tempeststar fell in love again with Applefall, who was the most arrogant cat in the Clan. As soon as she found out about the kits, something had to be done and it was done in a simple fashion. Just get rid of Applefall and then when Tempeststar was born she showed her dislike of the kits. Tempeststar became angry and after a agreement, they fought no cat saw them or the blow that sliced open Tempeststar's throat. Fallenstar padded out of her den, she hardly left camp these days. Redsplash, who was eye-catching in his unusual fur was speaking to Blazetail, their tails intertwining with each other. Fallenstar then spotted Kinkpaw, the curly coated she-cat had lost both of her parents in the storm, she hardly survived but she was close to Snakepaw, Shellpaw and Leopardpaw. Speaking of the apprentice; Snakepaw, Shellpaw and Leopardpaw was cleaning the nursery out. She gave a soft growl as she spotted her mother's kits. They weren't her siblings, she would never be her siblings. Fallenstar leaped down the clanrock and padded outside of camp, her Clan would be fine a couple seconds without them.